


Chatter

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Feeding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you think? Is today going to be a good day?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatter

“I don’t care where we end up living,” Hermann had said, in a hotel in Boston in the middle of their lecture tour. “But I have two conditions: first, the region must be temperate. I don’t want to ever feel like I’m going to die if I spend more than ten minutes outdoors. And second, the house we live in must have large windows. I spent ten years hearing and feeling the weather, but not having the privilege of seeing it.”

This second condition, Newt found perplexing. Hermann had always struck him as someone who was indifferent to things like sunshine. Then again, all the years they had spent together had indeed been in the confines of a large windowless metal box, so perhaps indifference to sunshine had simply been a coping strategy.

Looking over their numerous offers at the end of the tour, the two of them narrowed it down to Oxford or Cambridge, and flipped a coin. Then Newt spent an ungodly chunk of money having a house built for them and furnished with sleek modern furniture. Just one story, no stairs for Hermann to climb. There was a rainforest shower and a skylight in the master bathroom; a chef’s kitchen; a Jacuzzi; and floor-to-ceiling eastern windows in the living room and master bedroom. Blinds could be lowered over these windows at the push of a button, blinds which not only allowed privacy but which were dark enough to facilitate movie-watching on their home theater system even in the middle of the brightest day, which made Newt happy. Tall hedges surrounded the windows closely, except for one section where the border was pushed back so they could have a garden planted, to look out upon if they desired yet more serenity. 

*****

 Newt got up early, had toast and a glass of juice, left crumbs everywhere, and checked his email. Outside it was pouring; the room was bathed in the silver light of morning, and the rain trickled down the big windows.

For an hour, Newt was absorbed in hammering out a response to a colleague who had some very misguided ideas about the consequences of urban runoff, and the crisp, clear sounds of the rain outside faded from his awareness. When he finally hit “Send,” the cool ambience gradually came back to him, and he sat for a while and watched the branches of the trees swaying in the wind as the rain continued to patter onto their leaves.

He got up and went back into the kitchen. There was a bowl of fruit on the counter. He rinsed off his toast plate, put an apple on it, and used the apple-slicer to cut it into thin pieces. Then he got out a knife and cut each slice in half, to make bite-size chunks. He took this plate with him into the bedroom.

Hermann was still fast asleep. Newt knew he was, because Hermann didn’t lounge in bed, at least not when he was alone. If he were awake, he’d be up and about. The room was the slightest bit chilly; Hermann didn’t like keeping the heat on all night. He looked cozy under their dove-gray comforter, which to Newt’s amusement was tented over his morning erection.

Newt slipped under the covers, setting the plate on their bookshelf-headboard for the time being, so he could cuddle up. Hermann woke up immediately, curling away from him.

“For God’s sake,” he said, “don’t go out there where it’s cold and then bring the cold back in here.”

“Sorry,” Newt said. “I also brought an apple.”

Hermann turned to look at Newt, then rolled back over in his direction. “Did you.” He knew what an apple meant.

To Newt, apples were basically the perfect fruit, because they facilitated morning sex (his favorite kind). If he simply woke Hermann for sex, Hermann would want to get up, eat something, and brush his teeth before feeling comfortable and hygienic enough to proceed. Too much waiting. But an apple would stave off his hunger for a sufficient amount of time, and also get the morning breath out of his mouth so he would feel alright about kissing. Newt also liked apples in general because they were a fairly entertaining food: they were crunchy and made a lot of noise when you chewed, and they were both sweet and tart. (This was why, now that they were settled in their own place, about a third of Newt’s meals came out of a fondue pot. For him, dipping apples in fondue was pretty much the ultimate in enjoyable, interactive food experiences — save for the one he was about to engage in.)

Lying on his side, Hermann propped himself on one elbow, while Newt sat cross-legged with the edge of the comforter around his shoulders and retrieved the plate. He took a chunk of apple, held it out, and the instant the corner of it touched Hermann’s lips, Hermann opened his mouth to admit it. While he chewed, Newt had a piece for himself, then repeated the process. Hermann found it undignified to be fed, but Newt was so quiet, letting him enjoy the soft chatter of the rain against the windows, he didn’t protest. They had the whole rest of the day to quarrel, after all.

Newt, on the other hand, loved feeding Hermann. He liked that he was giving Hermann an interesting food to taste and enjoy, and also filling his belly. Sometimes, between apple slices, he would give Hermann a little tummy-rub, and sigh as happily as if he were receiving it himself.

One time only, Hermann looked Newt in the eye when he opened his mouth to accept a piece of apple, and even extended his tongue just a fraction so that Newt might lay the morsel upon it. Newt let his fingers brush the soft pink muscle, and felt an ache in his balls. Hermann could pretend that he was hopelessly adrift when it came to all that “seduction” business, but Newt knew better.

When the plate was empty, Newt set it aside and said, “What do you think? Is today going to be a good day?”

Hermann thought on this for a moment, and shifted first one leg, then the other. Finally, he replied, “I think so, yes.”

Newt turned and lay flat on his back. “Good enough that you think maybe you’d like to, uh…” He patted his hip as though he were inviting a pet to climb onto his lap.

Hermann demurred. “I don’t know how much work I can do.”

“I can do the work.” Confident that he would get what he wanted, Newt reached behind him, taking up the bottle of lube from the lower shelf of the headboard. “C’mon, let’s try.”

Hermann carefully climbed onto him, bracing himself on his knees and elbows. He felt the muted protest from his hip, but if Newt was assuring him that he wasn’t going to be responsible for propelling himself backward and forward, he believed he could handle the situation.

Newt dropped four pumps of lube into his palm, then reached between their bodies to thoroughly slick his cock. He planted both feet on the bed and raised his hips. With one hand, he reached over and behind Hermann to feel for his hole, and with the other guided the tip of his cock, until the fingers of both hands found each other, and he could aim properly to push.

“Yeah, you’re nice and relaxed,” he said, “I can just slip this right in.”

Hermann blushed, and had about two seconds to be mortified before he was compelled to focus on the odd and increasing pressure inside him. He bit his lip and tried to suppress his grunts as Newt pushed.

“Dude, I’ve told you like, literally a million times, don’t be like that,” Newt scolded. “If you don’t make any noise, how can I know whether I’m rocking your world? It’s alright, just open your mouth and let the sounds come out.”

Hermann gave one last meek little whimper, and then his mouth fell open and he made a series of startled sounds as Newt worked his way in.

Tilting his hips farther, Newt could feel Hermann’s soft prick pressing against his belly. His morning erection was long gone. That was alright; Newt knew how difficult it could be to stay hard when all your attention was focused on the weird intensity of penetration. Newt whispered, in the hopes of relaxing him, “I know you like the way it goes in when you’re on top. It’s a good angle for you. Puts it right where you need it.”

Hermann closed his mouth again and replied with a meek “Mm-hmm.” He shifted his weight to slide Newt’s cock more deeply into himself, but Newt stilled his hips with both hands.

“It’s okay, I’m gonna give it to you. I told you I’m not gonna make you work for it.”

Hermann tried to banish the tension from his muscles and joints, and just let Newt service him. He went in for a kiss, but Newt’s thrusts made their teeth knock together, so instead he just lowered his head, letting it rest on the pillow, and breathed heavily into Newt’s ear, which made Newt shiver and squirm.

Many years and much trial and error resulted in Newt knowing just how rough was too rough; he had learned how to give Hermann thrusts solid and powerful enough to make him tingle all over, but no more than that. These days it was easy for them to find a nice, comfortable rhythm, and soon they were rocking smoothly against each other under the covers, taking turns piercing the white noise of the rainstorm with their cries of pleasure.

Newt broke the rhythm by giggling to himself, and before he knew what it was about, Hermann shivered in turn; the laughter created the sweetest vibration inside him. Finally Newt said, “I was just thinking, I am really filling you from both ends this morning.”

“Please don’t talk like that. It’s indecent.” Hermann liked to pretend he didn’t care for Newt’s dirty talk. What a _liar_. Newt knew he loved it.

“I think next time I’m gonna do both at the same time,” Newt crooned. “I’ll feed you fruit and chocolate while you sit on my cock. Oh my God that would be amazing. Just really stuffing you full.”

“Newton, _please_.”

Newt just laughed some more, running his hands over Hermann’s ribs, across his shoulders. Hermann didn’t have much grabbable flesh, but Newt did his best to fill his palms wherever they went. He slid them all the way down Hermann’s back, straining to grab and spread his cheeks further apart. Hermann gasped and said, again, “Please.” Unable to articulate further, he tilted his hips, trying to increase the contact between himself and Newton’s soft belly. “Newton,” he rasped.

“Yeah?”

“I – I can’t take my weight off my arms. I need your help.”

“My help with what?” Newt said slyly.

Hermann grimaced against Newt’s neck.

“Just say it. Just tell me what you need.”

“I need you to touch me.”

“I am touching you.”

The maddening little imp! “I need you to touch my prick,” Hermann said through gritted teeth, “so I can come.”

“Heh, see? All you had to do was ask. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” Newt slipped one hand between them, while still clutching Hermann’s hip with the other.

“Oh my God, Hermann, you’re so hard. Yeah, I can feel how ready you are to come.”

Hermann’s prick was leaking freely, and when Newt squeezed the foreskin back and forth over the head, it made obscene wet sounds. Hermann was embarrassed again, at this unseemly noise, but Newt relished it. “Come on,” he said with a throaty growl, “show me how sexy you look when you come.”

Hermann clawed the sheets as orgasm seized him, and when Newt looked down the whole thrumming mess of him, past his trembling thighs, he could see his toes curling against the mattress.

Newt coaxed three copious splashes from Hermann’s prick onto his own belly, then continued squeezing until not a drop more would come. Hermann shouted deliriously, his wrecked moans gradually becoming softer, but somehow more urgent and panicked, as if he were afraid that he was never going to stop coming.

“Oh God,” Newt groaned, “you looked so good, you’re gonna make me come too. Yeah, _unh_.” With a final upward thrust of his hips, Newt buried himself one last time in the sweet confines of Hermann’s body, and groaned with delight at the final voluptuous surges that shot through him.

Hermann uttered a final gasp as Newt extracted himself. “Lie down on me,” Newt said. “I know you want to stretch your leg out.”

“No, Newton, it’s messy. No.” But Newt’s hand pressed down on the small of his back and he let himself be lowered, unbending his knees and settling ungracefully onto Newt’s sticky belly. Newt bore his weight easily, and stroked up and down Hermann’s spine, encouraging him to calm his breathing and enjoy the languorous satisfaction of being well-fucked on a Sunday morning.

“I believe I’ve made an error of judgment,” Hermann muttered. “I am certain that my leg will soon be making me regret what we’ve done.”

“It’ll be fine. After we’re done in the shower, we’ll have a snack and then we can get in the Jacuzzi. You can sit with your leg right up against one of the jets.”

Hermann thought briefly of his unread emails, the stack of papers to review, the notes he was still trying to compile into a proper textbook. “If we do that,” he replied, “I won’t get any rest at all today. The Jacuzzi always makes you randy.”

“I’ll behave, I promise. I’ll just massage your leg a little, and that’s it…I mean, you know, or we can see how things go from there…”

“Newton,” Hermann sighed against his ear, “shh.”


End file.
